


Legacy

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Gen, Talking, legacy, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been thinking and he needs to make sure the Avengers continues if they fall. Bucky is the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Bucky had been back for months and he was improving rapidly. There was no way he was ever going to be back to how he was before but he was showing glimmers of the old Bucky and was a valued member of the team. This whole situation with Bucky’s conditioning and Steve’s ice days had made him realise that this whole situation was bigger than them. The world needed people like the Avengers to give hope more than anything, if they were to fall there had to be more people willing to take their places. “Buck, I want to ask something of you,” Steve sighed as he sat out on the balcony with his best friend. The New York skyline was on the distance but it still looked remarkable, lighting up the night’s sky.

“Anything to help Steve. You have done so much for me,” Bucky smiled softly.

“If something happens to me I want you to become Captain America. Take up the shield,” Steve sighed sadly; he hated to think like that but preparations needed to be made. He didn’t trust anyone more than Bucky and he needed someone he could trust to do this for him.

“I can’t do that Steve. You are Captain America!” Bucky exclaimed, hurt spreading across his features.

“Captain America is an idea. He is a character. It doesn’t matter who plays the character as long as the person has the same morals as me,” Steve explained but Bucky still didn’t look happy.

“I’ll agree but on one condition. You don’t go and die anytime soon,” Bucky replied with a small smile. Steve wrapped his, no smaller than him, best friend in an embrace. Steve could sleep easy now he knew his legacy would be continued. America would have his hero as long as one of them wore the suit.


End file.
